Teddy Lupin and the Potions Mistress
by JaydenPayne
Summary: This is my first ever FanFic. Its basically how I picture Teddy, and how his first year would turn out..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Arrival

**Chapter 1 – The Arrival.  
**  
Teddy Lupin and his Grandmother, Mrs Tonks, were rushing to the barrier.  
"Hurry Gran, I can't miss the train on my first trip to Hogwarts! What would they think!" Teddy said, pulling his Grandmother by the arm.  
"Oh Teddy, you wont be late I will make sure of that. Your just like your mother so stubborn." She responded starting into what was sort of a jog.  
"Are the Potters Coming to see me off?" Teddy questioned.  
"Ahh. There they are by the barrier, dear." She said just quick enough for Teddy to hear as he ran off towards Harry and Ginny. They were standing merriely with their children, James, Albus and Lily.  
"There you are Teddy" Harry said giving him a smile. "You were almost late!"  
"I told Gran to hurry, I did, but she just couldn't go any faster!" Teddy said loudly before breaking into a whisper. "She is getting a bit too old to go really fast!"  
"I wouldn't underestimate old people" Mrs Tonks shot at him. Lily Giggled, then turned to her mother.  
"Mummy I want to go to Hogwarts NOW!" she complained.  
"Don't worry dear, you will get your letter soon enough." Ginny replied, leaning down and giving Lily a kiss on the forehead.  
"HaHa! I get to go to Hogwarts before you!" James teased Albus.  
"Only one year before!" Albus responded on the verge of tears.

"I think Teddy should be getting onto the platform now dear" Ginny nudged Harry.  
"Ahh yes" He said looking down at his watch. "Its almost eleven Ted, Better go if you want a compartment full of the prettiest girls"  
"Harry!" Ginny said looking at him sternly.  
"Okay, Okay. It was just an idea" Harry said, winking at Teddy "Come on. We will come through with you."  
" Don't forget to tell Professor Longbottom we said hello!" Ginny reminded him. Teddy smiled the rushed up the steps of the grand train, still looking back and waving.  
"That'll be you soon son." said Harry scruffing up the hair on James head. The little red headed girl was still in tears, keeping close to her mother, whom she looked extemely alike.  
"Oh Lily, you wont miss out. Now stop those tears." Ginny told her daughter.  
"I do hope he is okay. I'm going to be all by my self now." said Mrs Tonks, staring at the distant train, then at her feet.  
"You are more than welcome to come to our house anytime, you know that" said Ginny, giving her a reassuring pat on the back.  
"Oh thank you dear, your to kind, to kind" Mrs Tonks said, still with tears running down her face as the train disappeared from view.  
"Come on, Back to the car." Harry said, picking up Lily and carrying Lily, which put a smile back on her face.

Teddy was sitting in a compartment with two boys. They were sitting in silence until one said  
"Umm.. Hi. I'm Dean. Dean Carter. Yourselves?" The other boy said  
"I'm Tyler Smith" They all broke into smiles. "How 'bout you, mate?"  
Oh, I'm Teddy Lupin-"  
"You mean your dad was that professor who was a werewolf and him and his wife, who was a metamorphmagus, died fighting off you-know-who?" Dean cried.  
Teddy looked shocked, "Ahh, yeah. That's them."  
"Whoooo, that's so cool. Can you do the metamoriphi thing?" Tyler questioned in excitment.  
"Oh, ahh yeah look..." Then his dark brunette hair suddenly turned his mother's favourite shade of bubblegum pink.  
"COOL, and are you a werewolf?" Dean said, sitting on the edge of his seat.  
"Oh, not fully yet. But gran says that by the end of this year I will probably start fully transforming." He smiled. They all laughed, until they got interrupted by the trolley lady.  
"Anything from the trolley dears?" she questioned looking around the compartment.  
"Can I get three Chocolate Frogs and three Liquorish Wands? Thanks." Teddy replied and handed one of each to his new friends and handed 4 Sickles and a Knut to the trolley lady.  
"Thanks Mate!" Tyler cried quickly before opening his chocolate frog and looking to see what card he got.  
"LOOK! I got HARRY POTTER!" he said before he started reading the description on the card.  
"They didn't name nearly half the stuff he's done" Teddy said.  
"How would you know?" Dean stared at him.  
"Because I see Harry nearly everyday, he's my Godfather. He's told me heaps more stories than are on that card" Teddy replied with a smile.  
"Jeez. You must be the luckiest boy on earth." said Tyler eating the frog.  
"No, not -" he began before they were interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I saw through your window that none of you were dressed in your robes yet. We are almost there, so I though I might just let you know." The girl said. She went to turn away, but then suddenly turned back. "Weren't your eyes blue a second ago?" He looked at Dean.  
"She's right mate, their green." He smiled.  
"Are you that Lupin boy they are all talking about?" She said still staring at Teddy. He then saw that she was waiting for a reply.  
"Oh, yeah, umm. What do you mean the one their all talking about?" Teddy said, still staring at the girl as she flipped back her long red hair.  
"Well they say you can change your appearance how ever you want. But that is your normal one isn't it. Oh, and they're saying something about some werewolf professor?"  
She stopped waiting for an explanation.  
"That would be my dad-" He began before she cut him off again.  
"Must go. See you later Lupin." She smiled and walked away.  
"I think she liked you. She didn't even look at either of us" Tyler exclaimed. "She was pretty as mate! Think she must be part veela or something?" Then that's when it hit him. That was Molly Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter. So that would mean yes, her ancestors were in fact veela. Then the boys got into their robes, and as the train stopped they hopped of in a single file line at followed Hagrid to the boats, then they crossed the black lake up to the castle.  
"WOW! It's Huge!" Dean cried.  
"What did you expect?" Tyler responded.  
"Look at all the lights" Dean continued. But Teddy was still staring over into the boat next to them, where sat a group of girls, including Molly Weasley.

Once they had arrived at the doors Hagrid knocked twice. They were opened by a man. They all just stood there staring at him before he said  
"Welcome Children, I am Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmaster." He was casting his eyes over the group and then stopped on Teddy. He smiled. Teddy returned the favour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Sorting Of Students

**Chapter 2 – The Sorting Of Students.  
**  
They all stood in the Entrance Hall, staring at the big doors in front of them, which they knew lead to the Great Hall. Professor Longbottom lead them to the door.  
"My dear new students, here is where I leave you, unless you are placed into my house. But before you go into the hall to join all your other pupils, I shall explain what is going to happen from this point onwards." Professor Longbottom announced. Teddy smiled. He had never heard Neville use such sophisticated language, but then he realized that this was school, so everything had to be sophisticated and he must now know Neville as Professor Longbottom.Teddy thought that it would be wise to listen to what Professor Longbottom was saying, and gained back his concentraition.  
"As many of you may already know, there are four houses which you may be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now each House has a head. As I told you before, I am head of Gryffindor. Head of Hufflepuff is Professor Lotus. Head of Ravenclaw is Professor Lovegood, and Head of Slytherin is Professor Parkinson." Everyone looked around at each other. They were all so excited, but scared at the same time. He continued;  
"All of these houses are named after one of the great founders of our school. There is no time now for me to share the story as all the students inside the hall are waiting for us so they can commence the feast. There are four tables, one for each house. Once you have been sorted you are to take a seat at your house's table. Shall we?" he said holding the door handles and then pushing the doors open, with what seemed like no force at all.

Every head in the Hall turned to face the first years, which were walking up towards the staff table. They all looked up at the roof. It had been bewitched to look like the outside sky. It was a clear dark blue. Not one star in sight. They crowded around the stairs which lead up to the platform, where the staff table stood. In the middle of the floor, at the top of the stairs, stood a stool, on which sat an old hat. This was no ordinary hat. It had what looked like a sort of face on the front of it. They all stood there staring until the hat broke out into its yearly song.

"It is the beginning of a new year.  
so to help you find your place here,  
into a school house I will sort.  
not another care or thought.  
each house has a set of rules.  
we arnt like those other schools  
we have punishments and detention.  
for thoses who just seek attention.  
so here is where I wait.  
for another set of student, so great.  
now have a good year  
be of good cheer.  
and let the sorting begin."

"Now," Porfessor Longbottem began. "When I call your name, you shall be seated on this stool; I will place the hat on your head and you shall be sorted into one of the four houses. You then will go sit at the table of your house." The first years all stared at the hat, not daring to move. There was a girl just in front of Teddy, who actually had tears rolling down her cheek.  
"First up, can I have Amelia Roseworth?" He said, waiting for one of the children to walk up to the stool. The girl who had been crying gave a little squeal. She wiped the tears of her face and slowly walked up towards the stool. Once the hat was on her head, It said  
"Hmmm…. Better be Hufflepuff!"  
There was a big applause from the Hufflepuff table, and Amelia ran to greet her new house mates at their table. Then Neville spoke again.  
"Can I now have Tyler Smith?"  
Teddy looked at Tyler. He looked as though he had just been slapped in the face.  
"Ahh that's you Ty." murmured Dean giving Tyler a little nudge. He walked up at sat on the stool. Before the hat was even on his head properly it screeched  
"Gryffindor for you my friend!"  
There was a big applause from the Gryffindor table. A couple more students went up, who were sorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw, then Dean got called up. He was also sorted into Gryffindor. He ran down to the Gryffindor table through the applause to shake hands and greet new people. He took a seat next to Tyler. Finally all but two students had been sorted, Molly Weasley and him, Teddy Lupin. Then it happened. He was called to the seat. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.  
"I was wondering when I would have to sort the next Lupin. Well if your anything like your father… we better put you in… Gryffindor!"  
He sighed in relief, and then ran and took the seat next to Dean. He looked up. There alone in front of the whole school stood Molly Weasley. Once she had been called up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head it immediately said  
"What another Weasley? Well then we better put you in Gryffindor hadn't we?"  
Teddy saw the smile that had made its way onto her face. She ran down and sat next to Teddy. She was shaking everyone's hand and her smile was growing bigger by the second.

He couldn't take his eyes off her until Dean gave him a nudge and said  
"Bet your glad on that decision aye Lupin?" he winked at Teddy. All Teddy could do was smile. Then he turned his attention back to Molly, as he noticed she was looking at him.  
"Hey, your eyes are back to blue again. Thought you might want to know" she giggled. Teddy just stared at her before finally saying  
"Your eyes are the prettiest green I've ever seen." She just sat there staring at him, the she smiled.  
"No ones ever told me that before" she cried. Then, with one last batter of her eyelashes, she turned to talk to the girl on the other side of her. Teddy smiled to him self, feeling proud. Suddenly, everyone had gone silent and he realized that the headmistress had stood. She began to speak.  
"Welcome to our new students. I am Professor McGonagall. I am Headmistress of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am glad to have accepted all of you to come and I hope you take this as a great opportunity. Now let the feast BEGIN."  
There was a clatter of knifes and forks as everyone stared to eat. Soon after they had finished eating directed to their common room. The password was 'Silvergum'. They went up to there dormitories and to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The First Day

**Chapter 3 – The First Day.**  
The next morning, Teddy was woken by Dean, who was already dressed.  
"Quick or we will be late for breakfast!" he said pulling Teddy's arm, and then running over to wake Tyler. Teddy got up and opened his trunk. He got out his robes and quickly dressed. Then he and his two friends walked down to breakfast together. As they sat down and Teddy started pilling toast and bacon onto his plate, Professor Longbottom handed everyone on the table a time-table. As he walked past Teddy called out  
"Neville-"  
"No Teddy, You must call me Professor Longbottom at school, along with everyone else. Now what is it?"  
"Sorry Professor, it's just my godfather and his family, you know Harry and Ginny and their kids, and they wanted me to say hi for them." Teddy said, then returning to his food.  
"Tell them I said hello, and that I do miss them very much. Hogwarts is just not the same without them." Professor Longbottom said, his voice fading as he walked away. Teddy looked down at his time-table. "  
We've got care of Magical Creatures with Professor Lovegood first up. She is new this year. Hagrid is just games keeper again now. He is too old for two jobs." He told the others. "My god sister's middle name is after Professor Lovegood. Luna."  
"We better get going!" said Dean standing up quickly. "We shouldn't be late for our first class, of our first year!"  
"R-r-right." Tyler yawned, still looking half asleep.

The boys got there bags and walked down the grounds to where Professor Lovegood had chose to hold he lesson. It was on the outline of the Forbidden Forest, as first years they were not actually allowed inside the forest. They spotted Luna, standing bare-footed, her white-blonde hair glimmering in the sunlight. As they gathered around where she stood she finally said  
"Good morning children!" in her dreamy/not-all-there voice. She was still staring into space when she said  
"Today we will be studying some amazing creatures." She finally looked down at the actual class. "Now could anybody tell me what one of these are?" she questioned as she pulled on a rope and out from behind a tree came a beautiful white creature.  
"IT'S A UNICORN!" shrieked Amelia Roseworth. They had every class with one of the other houses. For today it was Hufflepuff, even though Professor Lovegood was Head of Ravenclaw.  
"Very Good! Five Points to Hufflepuff." She responded. "Now, unicorns are very, very magical creatures. To kill a unicorn is a deathly crime. However, if you drink the silvery blood of a unicorn, you will be kept alive, even if you are on the verge of death. As I said, very, very magical and powerful creatures they are."  
"So what would happen if we killed one?" said a short, blonde headed, Hufflepuff boy.  
"Good question, dear boy." She said. "What would your name be?"  
"Oliver Johnson, Professor." He replied.  
"Well, Oliver, if you were to slay a unicorn, I would say you would get a life sentence in Azkaban, or just simply given to the dementors for them to deal with." She smiled. "So if I were you, I wouldn't go around slaying any unicorns." They all nodded.  
"I can see that all you girls are just waiting to come up here and touch it, so if everyone could form a single line, one at a time you can come up and give it a pat." Professor Lovegood finished, her last words draining out, by the sounds of feet rushing to the front of the line, and the quiet squeals of girls in excitement. One by one, the students each went up to stroke the unicorn. Its coat shined in the sunlight and it was simply beautiful.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Lovegood told them to write on the effects of unicorn blood, at a length of their choice. They then made their way back up the grounds to the castle, all in deep discussion of what their first lesson had been like. Next on their time-table was potions, with the Slytherins, down in the dungeons. Their teacher for potions, Professor Parkinson, was Head of House for Slytherin. The Gryffindors were not looking forward to their first class with her. It was a bit odd for Teddy to think that when Neville, Luna, and now Pansy Parkinson, were students his dad was one of their Professors. Dean, Teddy, Tyler, Molly and another Gryffindor girl Aleisha Courtfield took a table at the back of the class. Nobody said anything. They all just stared up at the blackboard, until the door swung open, and in came Professor Parkinson. She was a small witch, with black hair, and dark brown eyes. She walked straight up to the front of the class. Then as she turned around she said  
"Good Morning Children, I am Professor Parkinson, now open your books to page five hundred and ninety six." She scanned her dark eyes around the classroom, looking at her new students. "Now as you can see today we are going to be making a very simple potion. If you fail, then you will have extra homework and detention. Now who could tell me what this potion is?" she questioned. Dean raised his hand in the air. She ignored it waiting for a Slytherin to raise their hand, but as none of them did she finally turned to Dean and said "Yes, you there." Dean stood.  
"The Tinting Potion is used to change the colour of the drinker's hair or skin." He went on "There are different ingredients for each different colour. And if you want to change the colour of your skin-" She interrupted him.  
"That will be quite enough, thank you, I think we get the point. Now today children I want each of you to turn your hair into different colour. Are there any objections?" Teddy raised his hand.  
"Yes Professor. I can change my hair and skin, in fact most parts of my appearance, without using a potion of any sort." He said, with a smile on his face.  
"Ahh, you must be Lupin, if I'm not mistaken?" she responded.  
"Yes, Teddy Lupin." He said, making his hair go white blonde and back again. There were some oooooo's and ahhhhh's from the other students, but Tyler and Dean just smiled, and Molly gave a giggle.  
"Well then you can brew your potion, and I will be the drinker. So, I warn you, do not mess it up!" she turned to face the blackboard and said "Begin!" There was a scratch from all the tables, as the students pulled their cauldrons towards them.

Once the children had all finished there potions, Professor Parkinson called them one by one up to the front of the class. It was there, where they were to drink their potions. Most of the girls had chosen pink or purple, however Molly had chosen blue, the colour of Teddy's eyes. Dean chose yellow, and Tyler chose orange. Then Professor Parkinson called Teddy up, for her to drink his potion. Once she had skulled it down her hair had turned bright turquoise. The girls all giggled, but Professor Parkinson just said  
"Think your funny do you?"  
"No Professor, its just turquoise is my favourite colour, and I also thought it might brighten up your day. Since it's such a bright colour." He replied, winking at Dean, Tyler and Molly.  
"Fine. None of you get homework." She said to the class. She then turned to Teddy and said "If I were you I'd watch my self, boy." Teddy said nothing he and his friends picked up there bags and walked into the Great Hall for lunch.  
"That was brilliant mate!" Tyler congratulated him. "I wouldn't have thought up something like that! But it was awesome. Only bad thing is, she's got it in for you now."  
"Yeah, but it was worth it." Teddy replied. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Next Full Moon

**Chapter 4 – The Next Full Moon.**

The first couple of weeks at Hogwarts had been great. Teddy was keeping up with homework and doing well in almost every subject. He had been having so much fun, that he had forgotten all about how much he missed his Grandmother and the Potters. Then one night as he lay down in bed, he thought it would be a good idea to write to them. So he got up and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag, then began to write,

Dear Gran, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Little Lily,  
I have been having such a wonderful time here, at Hogwarts. I am at the top of nearly every subject and have made some great friends. My best friends would have to be Dean Carter, Tyler Smith and Molly Weasley. Yes, Molly is Bill and Fleur's daughter. I'm sure she's got some veela in her. Our first lesson of the year was Care of Magical Creatures. It's a new Professor this year, Luna Lovegood. I'm sure she was a friend of yours. She is now Head of Ravenclaw. In potions we have Professor Pansy Parkinson, Head of Slytherin; I think you might know her too. Professor Longbottom has told me to tell you, Harry and Ginny, that Hogwarts is just not the same without you and he misses you very much. This will be Moony's first ever delivery, so I do hope he finds you okay. You can send him back with your reply. Please reply quickly. I really want to hear from you as soon as possible. I miss you all dearly.  
Love Ted.

After he finished the letter he strapped the letter onto Moony's right leg and told him where to deliver the letter. Then Moony flew off, with one last hoot. Teddy sat at the window watching the bird, until it disappeared out of sight. So Teddy got back into bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of owls swooping in the night breeze.

The next morning at breakfast, Teddy waited impatiently for the morning post. When it finally came, Moony was the last owl to fly in. Teddy quickly untied the letter from her leg. As he did so, she picked up the piece of bacon from his plate and flew off.  
"Ruddy bird!" he cursed under his breath, as he unrolled the parchment. It read,

Dear Teddy,  
It is so good to hear that you have been having such a great time. We do hope your not up to too much mischief. Your Gran has been coming for tea, nearly every night since you left. It is great having her here. We all miss you very much and can't wait for you to come home for the holidays. Your Gran has told us to remind you that tonight is a full moon. She says that you should notify your Headmistress, incase you happen to transform, or suddenly have pointy ears like last month. It would also probably be best to notify your friends of your condition if you haven't already. Lily has cried everyday since you left and is extremely missing you. James and Albus are little terrors as always and both miss you a lot as well. So good to hear from you, oh, and Harry said ignore Professor Parkinson if she threatens you. She was the biggest prat at school. Write soon dear.  
Love Ginny and Harry.

Teddy had forgotten all about the full moon. He was worried to think what might happen. As Ginny had written, last time his ears grew pointy and were covered in thick fur. So he decided after breakfast to go to Professor McGonagall's office, but to do this he would have to miss the beginning of potions. This did not bother Teddy one bit.  
So once he had eaten his toast he set off for the headmistress's office. Once he got to the big gargoyle he was asked to state a password. Professor McGonagall had given it to him at start of term, incase he ever needed to see her.  
"Dumbledore!" he said. And the gargoyle started rising. He walked up the newly formed staircase, and knocked twice on the door before he was told to enter. The door swung open, without Teddy even having to touch it.  
"Yes, Lupin?" questioned Professor McGonagall, sitting in her large chair, which sat behind her desk.  
"My Gran, Professor, she said I ought to mention that it is a full moon tonight. She said it would be wise to tell you, since last month my ears grew large and pointy. And they were covered in fur and..."  
"Yes Teddy, I am aware of what happened last month. So tonight, I would like you to come to my office, straight after dinner in the Great Hall." She interrupted. "You may bring a friend to keep you company if you wish, but just one. Now you'd better be off to potions, give this note to Professor Parkinson." She handed Teddy the note. So Teddy walked down to the dungeons and gave the note to Professor Parkinson, before taking his usual seat at the back of the class. While they were making their potions, Teddy explained everything to his friends.  
"So who are you going to take?" Tyler asked, without looking up from his potion.  
"Well I couldn't choose between you two. Because that would mean one would be left behind all by them self. So I'm going to take you Molly." Teddy said. Everyone on the table looked up. Molly smiled and said  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course. You do understand why I chose her, don't you guys?" he said directing his speech to Tyler and Dean.  
"S'pose." Dean said, looking away.  
"I guess." Tyler said, in the same grumpy sort of tone as Dean.

So after dinner, Teddy and Molly made their way up to the Headmistress's office. They took the two empty seats in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. On the desk there was a silver goblet. It had the letters R L engraved on it.  
"Teddy," Professor McGonagall began. "In this goblet, there is a potion, which was put together by Professor Parkinson." Teddy and Molly looked at each other. Then Professor McGonagall continued. "It is a taming potion. So if you do transform, you will not want to harm anyone or anything, and you will simply be a harmless puppy dog. On the goblet you will see the initials R.L. These stand for Remus Lupin. It was what your father used to drink the potion from every month. And I thought it was right, to pass it on to you." Teddy stood staring at the goblet, and then picked it up and skulled down the content. Then he looked out the window. As the moon drifted past, Teddy's pupils grew extremely large. Next his ears turned large and pointy, covered in fur, just like last time. Then his arms grew fur and he sprouted a long furry tail. And that is where the transforming stopped. He sighed in relief.  
"I thought you were going to fully transform for a second then." Molly exclaimed, her eyes almost as big as Teddy's, but in shock and excitement.  
"So did I, but I'm very glad I didn't. It would have been terrible. It's painful enough growing fur in two seconds flat, let alone growing into a full werewolf!" he responded. Molly giggled. Then the two sat in front of the fire and played a game of wizard's chess. They were not allowed to go back to the Gryffindor common room, until Teddy was back to his complete normal form. It was not until the early hours of the morning that Teddy was back to normal. He apologized to Molly for making her wait so long, but she didn't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Marauder's Map

**Chapter 5 – The Marauder's Map**

At breakfast the next morning, Teddy and Molly told the tale of the night before to Tyler and Dean. They had both gotten over the fact that they were not taken and were quite excited to hear about what happened. While they were still in deep discussion about the events the night before, the post arrived. Although none of them were expecting anything, Dean's mother had written to him, Tyler's Grandmother had sent him some spare socks, and Harry had sent a large envelope to Teddy. Teddy opened the envelope. Inside was a large piece of blank parchment and a letter. So Teddy read the letter to him self, then quietly to Dean, Tyler and Molly.

Dear Ted,  
You may be asking yourself why I have sent you a blank piece of parchment. Well it is not just a piece of blank parchment. You remember when I told you about our dads and their other two friends group, The Marauders? Well this is the map. I think it might help you in future. Well, it is as much yours as mine, so I think it is your turn. Now as it is sort of an air loom, I was planning on giving it to James when he went to Hogwarts. So if you didn't mind, once you leave Hogwarts, could you please pass it on to him? Now remember to activate it you must say "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and to inactivate it say "Mischief Managed". If you don't inactivate it anyone can read it.  
Harry.

"That's so awesome!" Dean said.  
"I reckon" Tyler agreed.  
"When can we try it out?" Molly questioned  
"I think tonight, in the common room, once everyone else has gone to bed."  
"Awesome. Hey, we better get to Charms, Professor Lotus will flip if we're late!" said Molly. The four of them picked up their bags and walked down the corridor to the Charms classroom.

Once they entered the classroom and took their seats, they were glad to see Professor Lotus had not arrived yet. Professor Lotus was an old man, and he did not tolerate any uncalled for behavior. Once he had arrived, he walked straight up to the black board and wrote 'Wingardium Leviosa' in large writing.  
"Can anyone tell me what this means?" he asked the class, once he had finished writing. Dean raised his hand in the air. The Professor nodded in his direction.  
"Wingardium Leviosa, is a levitating charm. If you perform it right, the object you are pointing your wand at, should float up into the air." He said, looking proud of himself.  
"Yes, couldn't of put it better myself." Professor Lotus said smiling at Dean, making his chest rise even more than it already had. "Now children, I don't expect you to get it on your first try, but by the end of the lesson, I expect you to have done it at least once or twice. Now remember, swish and flick. Ready? Go!" There was an out burst of swishing and flicking of random wands. Then suddenly there were four feathers in the air. One was Dean's, one was Tyler's, one was Molly's and the last was Teddy's. They all smiled at each other. They had been the only ones to get it on every go. By the end of class, Professor Lotus was in a very good mood and said that they had no homework. This pleased them all a lot, as they had too much on their mind to be concentrating on homework. So, once they had been dismissed for lunch, they all walked to the great hall discussing their plan for that night.

"Around what time do you reckon everyone will be gone?" Molly whispered across the table to Teddy.  
"I don't know, maybe around 10.30?" he replied.  
"Yeah, that sounds around right." Dean said, looking at Tyler, "You are going to be able to stay up that long aren't you Ty?"  
"Yeah, of course" Tyler responded, looking quickly down at his food. Molly rolled her eyes. Molly had been hanging around with the boys more everyday, and was quickly becoming more part of their group, than the group of girls she had been in before. Teddy pulled out his time-table.  
"Oh great, we've got History of Magic now. How do you reckon Professor Binns has been teaching for?" he said looking up at the others.  
"Probably about two billion years, not including while he was alive" Tyler exclaimed. The others all laughed. Dean looked at his watch.  
"We better get going. Let's see if we can get another let off for homework." He said.

That night, Teddy, Dean, Tyler and Molly all sat in their usual chairs in front of the fire, waiting for everyone to go to bed. Finally the only person left in the room with them was Aleisha Courtfield. Aleisha was part of the group of girls Molly used to hang out with. She finally stood up and said,  
"Molly are you coming up to bed?"  
"No I might stay down a bit longer." She replied, smiling at Aleisha.  
"Seriously, I don't see why you hang out with them" Aleisha said with a scowl. Molly just turned and smiled at the others. Once Aleisha had disappeared from sight, Teddy pulled the blank piece of parchment from his pocket. Then got out his wand, pointed it at the piece of parchment and whispered "I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good!" Suddenly black lines appeared on the page, weaving their way into shapes. Then suddenly hundreds of little dots appeared on the page. Each labeled with a name. There was Minerva McGonagall, sitting in her chair behind her desk, Rubeus Hagrid in his hut. And in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting in a tight circle were Teddy Lupin, Dean Carter, Tyler Smith and Molly Weasley.  
"WOW!" Molly squeaked, smiling at the others. "This is so wicked! I've never seen anything like it!"  
"Shhhh!" Dean hissed. "We can't let anyone hear us."  
"Sorry." Molly whimpered, the smile on her face disappearing. Teddy sat silently, still staring blankly at the parchment. His father had helped create this; his father was capable of magic like this. It shocked him. He had never thought his father would have been so… talented.  
"I… I can't believe I'm actually seeing this. Its so… so… amazing!" Tyler exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and to think your dad made this Ted. It's so cool." Molly said, the smile reappearing.  
"I know, and just think. We have the power in our hands. There is no way we can go wrong when we've got this!" Teddy finally said. "We're in luck!"  
"Just a little bit!" Dean responded. They all looked at each other. Then laughed, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.  
"I think we should go up to bed. It's almost midnight." Tyler said.  
"Yeah, we've got lessons tomorrow." Dean added.  
"Your such a nerd Dean" Teddy said, half laughing. The others giggled. Dean tried to keep a straight face, but it broke into a smile.  
"Let's go!" Molly said, walking up the steps to the girls dormitories.  
"See you in the morning Molly!" Teddy called after her.  
"Night Boys." She said, her voice trailing away, the further up the stair way she got.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Head In The Fireplace

**Chapter 6 – The Head In The Fireplace.**

It had been a week or two since Teddy had received the map. He and the others had been staying up late every night looking at where people were. They knew that if anything odd or uncalled for was happening, they would know about it. Every morning, once the two other boys Sam O'Reilly and Daniel Brookes, who shared the boys' dormitory had left for breakfast, the boys checked the map, to keep an eye on the teachers and other students, wondering when someone was finally going to do something abnormal. One morning, the boys were just about to close the map and go down to join Molly at breakfast, they saw that Professor Parkinson's dot was taking a detour. She was heading in to an out of order bathroom, which was in the complete opposite direction to the Great Hall. The boys all looked at each other in amazement.  
"Are you seeing this Lupin?" Dean cried, almost falling off the edge of the bed he was sitting on. Teddy hesitated.  
"I knew it would be her, the first one to step out of line. She just isn't right." He said.  
"I know what you mean mate. Why on earth would she be going in there? It's haunted" Tyler responded. The others looked at him.  
"Haunted? Ty, where on earth did you hear that?" Dean exclaimed in disbelief.  
"It's true. Haven't you heard all the stories? I know you would of Ted, you know, being godson of Harry Potter." He said.  
"Yeah, of course, but why on earth would Pansy Parkinson be going to see Moaning Myrtle?" Teddy replied.  
"Be going to see who" Dean questioned, looking lost and confused. Teddy and Tyler explained the stories to him.  
"I suppose being muggle-born you wouldn't hear much about this kind of stuff would you?" Tyler said, once he had finished the story.  
"No, I suppose not. Hey look, she is heading back to the Great Hall. Let's get going. Poor Molly is stuck with Aleisha and the rest of those ugly snobs." Dean said.  
"Bit harsh." Tyler responded, looking at the ground.  
"Just 'cause you fancy that little Gracie Davidson." Dean added, winking at Teddy. Tyler looked like he was about to punch Dean in the face so Teddy stood up and said  
"Okay, lets go." This broke the tension, but Tyler still was giving Dean evil looks every time the caught each other's eye.

Once they were down at breakfast, Molly rushed over to the three of them.  
"Where on earth have you been? We have to go to lessons in a second! Quick grab some food, and then tell me what happened." After they had eaten and were making their way to Firenze's classroom for divination, Teddy told Molly about what they had seen on the map.  
"I was wondering where she had got too. They evil little... Oh, this came for you at breakfast. Totally forgot about it." She said handing Teddy a letter. "Don't open it now. I think you should wait until after class." She added. Teddy recognized the hand-writing on the front. It was defiantly from Harry. Teddy did not pay much attention during divination; he was too preoccupied thinking about what Harry would have to say. So after class, the four of them ran up to the common room. Teddy opened the letter at once. He read it out allowed,

Ted and friends,  
I didn't get a reply after sending the map. I was just wondering whether everything is okay?  
Harry.

They all looked at each other in silence.  
"I think we should tell him about Pansy's little visit to Moaning Myrtle." Teddy said, getting a new piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag.

Harry,  
Sorry we did not reply. We were so excited, we forgot. Thank you for trusting us with it. We know it must of meant a lot to you, and trust me it does to us as well. We have been keeping an eye on things around the school. This morning Professor Parkinson wasn't at breakfast. She was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Do you have any ideas why? What do you think we should do? Please reply as soon as possible.  
Teddy, Tyler, Dean and Molly.

"I think that just about covers it all." Teddy muttered, tying the letter to Moony's leg, while Molly fed him Owl Treats, trying to keep him still. "Off you go, you silly bird!" Moony flew out the window hooting continuously.  
"Should we go to lunch?" Dean suggested, looking round the group.  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" Tyler replied. "Come on guys." He led the way out the portrait.  
While they were in the middle of their sandwiches, Moony flew down to the table.  
"Wow, that was a quick reply!" Molly exclaimed, helping Teddy untie the roll of parchment, attached to the bird's leg. "Read it Lupin!"

Ted, Tyler, Dean and Molly,  
Be by the common room fire place at 11pm tonight. Don't be late!  
Harry.

That night, at quarter to 11, the four of them gathered around the fireplace, and began to wait. By 5 minutes to, all the other Gryffindors had gone up to their dormitories. As soon as the clock stuck 11, a face appeared in the fireplace.  
"Wow!" They all squealed, staring at Harry's face.  
"Nice to meet you Dean and Tyler, Molly I do think we have met before?" Harry said.  
"Y-Yes." She replied, smiling.  
"Now, what are you going to do about Parkinson?" Harry questioned. They all stared at each other.  
"We don't know Harry." Teddy answered. "We were hoping you might be able to help?"  
"Well of course I will be able to help!" Harry responded. "As you all would know, I am a friend of Moaning Myrtle's, so if you just say you are related to me, she should give you answers. Oh, and be careful, she gets a bit attached to certain students if you spend too much time around her."  
"So you think we should ask Myrtle why Parkinson has been in there?" Dean asked  
"Yes, that's exactly what I think you should do." Harry replied. "I better go before we get caught. We wouldn't want to worry Ginny now would we?" he said with a smile. "Write soon Ted."  
"Will do." Teddy replied. "Seeya Harry."  
Suddenly, the smiling face disappeared, and all that was left were burning flames.  
"That was wicked!" Dean said. "I've never seen anyone do that before!"  
"Me either!" Tyler added.  
"It was nice to see Harry again." Molly said, smiling.  
"I think we should go to bed. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can go and see Myrtle first thing in the morning!" Night Molly." He said, as she disappeared up the stairway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Trip To The Bathroom

**Chapter 7 – The Trip To The Bathroom.**

The next morning, Teddy was awoken by a very excited looking Tyler.  
"Up you get Lupin, we need to get an early breakfast. Molly is waiting downstairs with Dean. Hurry up!" he cried. Teddy slowly opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened the previous night. He quickly dressed, and went down to join the others in the common room.  
"There you are!" Molly exclaimed. "Quick, quick, let's go!" The four of them, ran down to the Great Hall. There were only a few people at each table. The Slytherins glared at them. So they gave them a few evil glances. All except Dean, who was staring over at the Hufflepuff table in silence. A pretty little blonde girl smiled at him. Before he could smile back, the trance he was in was interrupted by Tyler.  
"What's your problem then?" he said, looking concerned.  
"W-What makes you say that?" he questioned, looking down at his fork.  
"Well your not eating much, which is highly unlike you, and you have hardly said a word since last night." Molly responded. "So, what's your problem?"  
"Well, I don't know whether I really want to meet this Moaning Myrtle person, I mean, I know we are with ghosts all day, but she is different, they way she died is horrible, and how Harry described her is just scary." He replied.  
"I understand mate, you know you don't have to come. Why don't you go study with the Hufflepuffs by the lake? We will come and get you later. Now we better be off. See you." Teddy said, beckoning the others into the entrance hall. The three of them hid behind a statue. Teddy got out the map. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom was deserted, along with the corridor to it.

They literally sprinted to the door and rushed inside. As the door swung shut behind, Moaning Myrtle shrieked.  
"Who are you?" she said swooping downing on the children.  
"I'm Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter's godson." Teddy said, taking a step back.  
"Ooooooooh!" she cried. "How is my little Harry?"  
"He is-" he stopped at pointed to the floor. There stood four small cauldrons. One was full of a light pink liquid, one was full of a light green liquid, one was full of a light blue liquid and the last was full of a light purple liquid. He looked back at Tyler and Molly.  
"Well she is a potions professor, what did we expect?" he said, looking back at Myrtle who had burst into tears.  
"Its been years since Harry came to visit me!" she squealed, diving into her toilet. Molly turned to Tyler and smiled.  
"Actually, I did expect." She said holding up four, small glass bottles.  
"Miss Molly Weasley!" Teddy exclaimed. "You are honestly the smartest person I know!"  
"Yeah, I know." She replied. "But how are we going to fill up the bottles? We don't want to touch the potion with our bare skin, I mean; this is Professor Parkinson we are talking about. It could be anything."  
"I don't know Molly. Hang on, there is a funnel over there. So someone can hold the bottle, with the funnel in it, and the other can pour." Tyler said, pointing to a small funnel on the floor, next to the last cauldron.  
"Alright, you hold, I'll pour." Teddy responded. Once all four little bottles were full, Tyler put them back into Molly's bag. Molly was crouching down in the corner scribbling something on a piece of spare parchment. Then shoved it into her pocket, and made sure that everything was back in its original spots, so that Professor Parkinson, wouldn't know that they had been there.  
"Alright, let's go and get Dean, then we can decide how we are going to sum up these" Teddy said, handing Molly here bag. He checked the map, to make sure no one was in the corridor. And sure enough, it was empty. They made a quick exit.

When they got the lake side, they found Dean sitting by a tree, with a little blonde Hufflepuff girl. As he saw the three approaching he said,  
"Oh, hi guys, this is Brittany, Brittany Abbot. Her mum used to go to school with Harry, Ted."  
"Oh, hi, so your mum is Hannah Abbot right?" he questioned.  
"Yes." She replied, flicking back her long blonde hair and battering her eyelashes. Molly cast her a few evil looks.  
"Dean, we got- we need to show you something?" she said, still glaring at Brittany, who was still battering her eyelashes, but now at Tyler. Dean stood.  
"Can't it wait 'til later?" he asked. "I'm a little busy, at the moment." The three just stared.  
"Actually Carter, it can't. But that's alright. You stay here with your girlfriend and we will save the planet all by our selves." Tyler said. They all turned and walked away leaving Dean and Brittany by the tree.  
"I can't believe him! He is meant to help us! We are meant to be in this together!" Molly complained.  
"I know Molly, but there is nothing we can do!" Teddy responded.  
"I should have hexed the ugly git!" Tyler murmured.  
"Guys, I know that what he is doing isn't that great, but he is still our friend-" Teddy began before Molly cut him off.  
"Oh, I think he has made his choice who's friend he wants to be!" she cried, in an angry tone.  
"Yeah, if he was a real friend, he would be here helping us. Not sitting with some pretty little blonde girl by the lake!" Tyler added. "He'll come crawling back."

"Okay, can we please just drop it. Let's get on with deciding how we are going to find out what these do?" Teddy said, pulling the potions out of Molly's bag.  
"I'm guessing neither of you saw it then?" Molly said, snatching back her bag.  
"Saw what?" The boys both said together. Molly laughed.  
"The potions book, that was in the corner. I didn't want to take it, but I got the title. We can look for it in the library, I'm sure it will have the potions in it." She said.  
"Are you sure we can't just test it on Tammie Marshall and David Sanders, from Slytherin?" Tyler asked, hopefully.  
"Well, we can, if you want to get sent to Azkaban for poisoning or murder." She replied. "We don't know what affects these can have. It's too risky."  
"I Suppose." Tyler said, looking disappointed. Molly pulled the scrunched up piece of parchment from her pocket.  
"The book is called, Dark Potions, For The Advanced." She said. "That's not going to be in just any old section of the library."  
"You mean, we're going to have to go into the restricted section? But we need a note to get in there!" Tyler said. Teddy laughed.  
"Well, we do have nearly every teacher wrapped around our little fingers, you know." He said, checking his time table. "First thing on Monday is Herbology. I bet I can squeeze a note for the library out of Professor Frantelle." He added.  
"Excellent." Molly exclaimed. "Now, let's go to lunch I'm starving. Maybe we can try and persuade, the big prat, to come and help us on Monday?"  
"Yeah. The more of us there are, the better. We will be able to find it heaps quicker." Teddy added.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Herbology and Charms

**Chapter 8 – Herbology and Charms.**

Teddy, Tyler and Molly spent Sunday helping Dean catch up on what had been happening in recent events. He had finally decided that his friends needed him at this time and he could go off with Brittany once the drama was over. Teddy wrote to Harry explaining the events of the previous day. That night, they watched Professor Parkinson return to the bathroom for the first time since they had been in there, on the map. As the four had no way of finding out what she was doing in there at the present time, they went to bed.

At breakfast on Monday morning, Moony returned to Teddy with reply letter from Harry. He read it quietly to the others.  
Ted, Molly, Tyler and Dean,  
You Must Get That Book From The Restricted Section! If Pansy Is Trying To Poison Students, We Must Take Action. Innocent People May Die. Even If It Is Some Lousy Prat From Slytherin, We Can't Risk Anything  
Harry  
"He is right you know. We have to get those notes today!" Molly whispered.  
"Yes, if we don't stop her no one else will." Teddy added.  
"Okay, everyone remembering we are only eleven years old here!" Dean exclaimed. The others all frowned at him.  
"You don't have to be here you know." Tyler said. "Why don't you go run off with your little Hufflepuff girlfriend again."  
"Well at least I have a girlfriend! You've been eyeing off Gracie since the first night. You haven't even talked to her once!" Dean cried.  
"Because I have been to busy helping my friends stop someone getting killed. But no, other people just aren't important to you are they?" Tyler responded.  
"Guys just stop!" Molly cried. "Your just as bad as each other. Now Lupin and I need both of your help whether you like it or not. So since your going to be stuck with each other, I suggest you be friends!"  
"She is right guys. We're in this together. You used to be best friends. What's gotten into you?" Teddy added. "Now you're both acting like ugly gits!"  
"Your right, both of you are right. I'm sorry Ty, friends?" Dead said, holding out a hand.  
There was a silence before Tyler smiled and said,  
"Course Mate!" Taking Dean's hand and shaking it rapidly. Molly and Ted sighed with relief, as they all got up to walk out to the greenhouse for Herbology.

"Rightio then, today we will be continuing on Hisense Grass." Professor Frantelle announced as the last of the Ravenclaw students entered the greenhouse. "As you may already know, this will be our last session together for now, as Professor Longbottom will be returning from his temporary leave.  
"How the hell are we gonna get an excuse a note out of Hisense Grass?" Tyler whispered in Teddy's ear. Teddy shrugged. He didn't even think what he would do if a situation like this came up. At the end of the class Professor Frantelle said,  
"Professor Longbottom would like you to complete an essay on the different effects Hisense Grass has on different animals, for homework. Now off you go kids. Time for lunch, that's the bell." Once the greenhouse was almost empty, Molly ran up to Professor Frantelle.  
"Excuse me sir," she began, battering her eyelashes. "I would like to take the essay to the next level, me being one of the more advanced students. So I was just wondering whether you could give me a note for the Restricted Section of the library, so I can find the right information?"  
"Right then my dear," he said signing a small piece of parchment and handing it to her. "There you go, anything for my top student!" he winked at her. Molly turned away before he could say anything else. She caught up with the others.  
"Am I good, or am I good?" she said smiling and waving the note around in the air for them to see.  
"Molly that's excellent! Pass it here, let me have a little looksy." Tyler said. Suddenly, the smile disappeared from Tyler's face.  
"What wrong mate?" Teddy said, looking concerned. Tyler read aloud the note.  
"This not permits two students, and only two, into the Restricted Section."  
Dean laughed. "Well then Ty, I suppose you'll have to get one in Charms then, won't you bud?" The all laughed as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

As they went to take their seats in Charms, Professor Lotus stopped them.  
"Please get into pairs and sit with your partner at a table." He said. Naturally, Teddy went with Molly, but Dean who always partnered with Tyler had run off to partner with Brittany. Tyler stood alone, until he felt someone pat him on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me," the girl said. "I noticed you didn't have a partner, and as I don't either, would you like to-"  
"Yes!" He exclaimed, before the girl even had a chance to finish.  
"I'm Gracie Davidson." She said as they took their seats at a table next to some Hufflepuff girls.  
"Yeah, I know." He said. "I'm Tyler, Tyler Smith." He could feel himself blushing.  
"Yeah, I know." She said smiling. Tyler looked over at Molly and Ted. They were both smiling at him, as they both knew that he had always fancied Gracie. For this lesson, they had to both use the levitating charm at the same time, to lift and move a very large heavy object. First to do it of course was Ted and Molly. Then Ty and Gracie lifted their object, followed by the two Hufflepuff girls, who were seated next to them. By the end of the class every pair had managed to lift their object high in the air, and then place it down in their assigned spot. This had Professor Lotus in a very good mood. At the end of class Tyler went up to the Professor and asked,  
"Professor, I loved today's lesson. I would love to learn more on twin or even triple forces. Are there any really good books in the library you could recommend?"  
"Well yes, but they are in the Restricted Section of course. Are you truly passionate about learning more, son?" he responded.  
"Oh yes, very passionate, yes." He replied. Professor Lotus signed the note and handed it to Tyler. And with that he ran off to catch up with Gracie.  
"What was all that about?" she questioned.  
"Oh, just something about some extension homework I have been doing." He replied. She looked at him curiously, then smiled.  
"Wow, extension homework? You must be one smart little cookie then." She said, with a giggle. "I really should get back to my friends. Tell Molly I said hi!" She waved and skipped off to join her friends in the court yard. Tyler caught up with Ted and Molly.  
"Oi, Weasley!" he called. "Gracie says hi. You would reckon it would be hard to get one of these, wouldn't you?" he held out the piece of parchment. "Where is Dean?"  
"Where do you think he is?" Molly responded. "Off with that Hufflepuff Blondie." She rolled her eyes in disapproval.  
"Well he better hurry. We need to get to the library!" Tyler said.  
"How was class with little Gracie?" Teddy said, giving Tyler a wink.  
"Oh, it was fabulous!" he said. They all laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Restricted Section

**Chapter 9 – The Restricted Section.**

Teddy, Tyler and Molly sat in the library and started their essays, while they waited for Dean. He arrived within 20 minutes of them waiting.  
"You took your time!" Tyler shot at him, as he sat down at the table.  
"You get the note?" he questions, ignoring this comment.  
"Course, now lets get on with it, Madam O'Reilly can be rather snappy if she is held waiting. We better hurry!" he responded getting the permission note out of his bag, and abandoning the table. The four walked quickly up to the front desk.  
"Madam?" Molly said, sweetly. "We would like to enter the restricted section. We have notes." She took Tyler and own note and put them up on the desk for Madam O'Reilly to read. Madam O'Reilly picked up the first note, and put on her large oval spectacles.  
"I see, what would four youngsters like yourselves be looking for?" she said, removing the spectacles, and looking down at the children. They all looked around at each other.  
"Well you see, Madam, we are rather talented students. We have been set some extension work, and are doing a little research." Teddy answered, winking at the others.  
"Alrighty then, come one. Be quick about kids. As they approached the large padlocked door, Madam O'Reilly pulled a shiny silver key from her pocket. She unlocked they door, and beckoned the children to enter.  
"When you have found a book you are satisfied with, lock the door and bring it up to the borrowing desk for me to scan. Quick, quick, off you go."

The restricted section was full of aisles and aisles of thick leather-bound books, with worn off titles and moth eaten pages. Each aisle had a heading.  
"Look, down there. It says potions." Teddy said, pointing down the left side of the room. They all stood in the middle of the aisle scanning the shelves. They had been in there for nearly three quarters of an hour when Molly squealed.  
"Oooh, I've got it!" The book Molly was holing, did not look as old as most of the others. You could still read the title 'Dark Potions, For The Advanced', which was printed on the front in golden  
"Alright, we got the book now lets get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Dean cried, heading for the exit.  
"Agreed!" Tyler said, rushing after Dean. Teddy and Molly laughed, and followed the other two out the door. They walked up to the borrowing desk, and handed the book up to Madam O'Reilly. Her eyebrow rose.  
"Do I want to know?" she said, handing the book back down to Molly.  
"Its just for theory of potions." Molly said, taking the book and putting it into her bag.  
"Off you go kids, that needs to be back by Monday." Madam O'Reilly said. The four ran their way back to the common room. Molly sprinted up to her dormitory, to retrieve the bottles of potion, from under her bed. Luckily, the common room was empty that evening, due to the fact that outside it was really lovely. It would be one of the last days like this, as it is getting closer to the winter season.

Teddy, started flicking through the pages of the book.  
"Some of these effects are rather nasty." He said. "This one makes your veins burst and your eye balls pop out of your skull and-"  
"Okay, okay. We get the point! What colour does it say the end result is?" Molly cut him off. Teddy ran his finger down the page.  
"Blood-Red." He replied, stopping his finger at the bottom of the page.  
"Nope, none of these are Blood-Red" Molly said, watching Tyler and Dean, sigh in relief.  
"Imagine watching that happening to someone!" Tyler cried, turning a tinge green.  
"We're looking for a green, a pink, a blue and a purple potion." Molly said, ignoring this comment. "Let me have a look, Ted." Teddy passed her the book. He was rather disturbed after reading some of the results from the potions. Molly stopped at a page.  
"You got one?" Dean questioned, leaning over her shoulder to see the page.  
"Yes, the purple one. It either causes you to turn green, loose all your hair and to have slimy skin, or die instantly. It depends on how much you drink." She added. The boys all gasped. Molly chose to ignore this and continue flicking through the book.  
"The blue one causes you to break out in hundreds of contagious puss filled zits." She said, looking up from the book. She could tell that none of the boys were enjoying this. "Lupin, grab a quill, you should be writing this down!" She handed him a piece of parchment, and he grabbed a quill out of his bag. As Teddy began to write, Molly turned her attention back to the book and skimmed the next few pages.  
"Alright Ted, you got that? Good, the pink one causes you to continuously throw up, until your body runs out of liquid and you die." Tyler, was now defiantly green, and Dean had to cover his mouth to stop him self throwing up.  
"Why on earth is a Professor making potions like this? What is she trying to do?" This is all pretty mental stuff." Teddy said, finishing the last sentence on the page.  
"Who knows, but I hope none of us are on the top of her list." Dean replied.  
"Oh, I think I would be up there!" Teddy exclaimed.  
"Guys, I found the green one. It's the last one in the book. It's the antidote for all of the potions." Molly cried, slamming the book shut.  
"Alright, lets stock up on this one then" Dean cried. They all laughed. Some fourth year girls, entered through the potion hole.  
"Well, what now? We know what they are, and who is making them, how do we stop her?" Teddy questioned, folding up the parchment and shoveling it into his pocket. Teddy, Tyler and Dean, all looked at Molly. She simply smiled.  
"Why is it always me who has to come up with the plans? Oh wait, I know the answer. It's because I'm brilliant." She said.  
"Yeah, and because we're all too lazy and stupid." Tyler added.  
"That too!" Molly agreed. They all helped Teddy write to Harry giving him all the recent information.

They all went down to the Great Hall, after sending Moony off with the letter. It was full of the sounds of children laughing and talking, and the clatter of knives and forks. The four took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. They all looked around curiously. All the children around them seemed to be talking about the next night. Everyone was making expressions of how excited they were. Teddy turned to the boy seated next to him.  
"Oi, Winterberg. What happening tomorrow night?" He questioned. Louis Winterberg was one of the smallest first years. He was a short, blonde-haired boy, with a very soft and hard to hear voice.  
"Have you forgotten? Tomorrow is Halloween. It's the second best feast of the year!" He said in his loudest voice possible. They all looked at each other. They had all been so busy with finding out what Pansy was up too, they had forgotten all about Halloween, and the fact that it was the next full moon.  
"How on earth did we forget about the famous Halloween Feast?" Tyler exclaimed, cutting up a roast potato.  
"Well, we've been rather busy lately. Professor Parkinson is attempting murder remember!" Molly hissed. "We can't be distracted by a feast! Peoples lives are in our hands!"  
"I suppose." Tyler replied. Dean and Teddy, decided not to get in the middle of this, and continued to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Halloween Celebrations

**Chapter 10 – The Halloween Celebrations.**

The next morning at breakfast, the Great Hall had been decorated for the occasion. There were pumpkins, paper chains, mini ghosts that had been bewitched to talk and move around the Hall. As the students sat down to eat, the Headmistress stood to make a short announcement.  
"Students. Tonight, as you know, is Halloween. Therefore, the feat will be later than usual, it shall be held at 7.30pm. If you wish to dress for the occasion, feel free to do so." She then sat back don in her large chair, and all the students resumed eating. All the first years were discussing costumes, when the post arrived. Moony swooped down, to Ted and Molly. He had two letters strapped to his leg. The first one (as expected) was from Harry. It read,

Ted, Molly, Ty and Dean,  
Well done! The information you've found is great. Now tonight is Halloween, so there would be many chances for someone to slip something into some ones drink. Make sure you watch your selves. I'm sure you would be a target.  
Harry.  
p.s. Ginny has been asked to write a book for the school on Quidditch. Wish her luck.

"Wow, who would of pictured the famous Ginny Potter as an author?" Teddy questioned. "She is my aunty you know." Molly said, smiling to her self.  
"Ginny Weasley? Nah, that would just sound funny." Teddy replied, laughing quietly. Molly looked furious. Teddy tried to break the tense silence, by opening the next letter.  
"Oh look, it's from the Headmistress. Tonight Molly and I have to be in her office by 8pm, so we only have half an hour at the feast. Is that alright Molly?" Molly was still glaring at him. She took a sip of her juice.  
"I suppose." She replied, slamming down her cup and leaving the table.  
"Ted, I think you better go after her. She might go back to the bathroom and get some of that puking potion to slip in your pumpkin juice." Tyler mumbled. Dean laughed.  
"Yes, your probably right. What has been up with her lately?" Teddy replied.  
"Why don't you go find out?" Dean said. "She'd be just reaching the commons room, its too early to go to class. Go on." Teddy smiled and picked up Molly's bag, she had left behind, and his own, the walked to the common room. He found Molly in the corridor. She was walking back to get her bag. She stopped dead, when she saw Teddy coming.  
"Teddy, I…" She looked away. "Thanks." He passed her the bag.  
"Molly, was been wrong with you lately? We're all really worried. You haven't been your self." He said. Molly stared at him.  
"Lets go to the common room." He said, as it looked like she didn't really want to say it out in the open for all to hear. The two walked in silence to the portrait hole. The password had changed for the festive season.  
"Carved Pumpkins" Teddy stated. The portrait swung open, and they stepped through. "Molly, what did you say before?" Teddy questioned, taking a seat in one of the empty arm chairs. She sat down and stared into the fire place. She had a really blank face on. "Nothing." She replied. Teddy, was not pleased with this answer, but decided to drop the subject. He watched as a couple of fourth years stepped out, to go to classes.  
"Well, if your sure your fine, we better get off to classes." He said, standing up and holding out a hand. Molly took it. She picked up her bag, and the two walked in silence to Muggle Studies.

In Muggle Studies, they had learnt all about how the children went, trick-or-treating, and got lots of lollies. What they did was dress us in a really ridiculous costume, and went knocking on peoples doors asking for candy. They were asked to write an essay on this, for homework. They day seemed to be gone in a flash. At 7pm, Dean ran off to meet up with Brittany before the feast. Tyler was sitting in the corner of the common room, with Gracie. That left Molly and Ted alone together. These periods of time were getting really awkward. The two just didn't seem to know what to say to each other. They sat in silence, doing their assigned homework.  
"So… Are you sure you don't mind missing most of the feast tonight. I can go by my self. I really don't-" Teddy said, before she cut him off,  
"Ted, I'm coming! Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be there!" Teddy smiled.  
"Alright Then." He said, looking at his watch.  
"Well, it's twenty past. We should probably get a move on." He exclaimed, rolling up the parchment and shoving it, along with his quill, into his bag. Molly did the same, and followed him out the portrait hole. The two walked to the great hall. Neither of them wore a costume. They took their seats, along with all the other first years. They were pretty much the only ones who didn't dress for the occasion. However, they would be leaving soon, so it didn't really bother them. For the night, each child was presented with a golden goblet. Each goblet had the child's full name engraved on it.  
"Ted, now you don't have too use your dad's old one. You've got your own." Molly cried, pointing to the golden cup, which stood in front of him. He gave a kind of lifeless smile. Over the past couple of weeks he had been trying to avoid thoughts of his dad, and his mum. All the children were talking about going home for Christmas to their family. And yes, he was happy to go to the Potter's, or his gran's, but it just wasn't the same.

After the speeches, and toasts, the children were allowed to eat. Teddy and Molly, grabbed as much food as possible, as they were to leave in five minutes. Jasper Heights, a second year boy, was sitting next to Molly.  
"Pumpkin Juice?" he offered. Molly nodded, and handed him her cup.  
"What's the time, Lupin?" she questioned, taking the cup from Jasper. Teddy looked at his watch.  
"7.56" he replied. "We better get going. See you, Ty." Molly, placed down the cup, and followed Teddy, out the large doors. They headed for Professor McGonagall's office. They made their way inside. They did the usual routine. Teddy took the potion, then transformed into a friendly dog. He and Molly sat by the fire talking about what might be happening at the feast. Although he had transformed, he could still walk on two legs, and talk normally.

At the feast, Tyler was sitting with Gracie Davidson, who was easily becoming his favourite person to spend time with.  
"Oh, Molly left her drink." Gracie said, pointing to the full cup of pumpkin juice on the table. Tyler picked it up.  
"She won't be needing it" he said. The skulled down the juice. He sat up, then suddenly went a tinge green. He started throwing up. Again and again, it just wouldn't stop.  
"Oh no!" Dean cried. He open his bag, looking for the little bottle of potion. He pushed his way through the crowd, and poured the contense of the bottle down Tyler's throat. Tyler gasped for breath. He had stopped throwing up. Gracie was in tears, sitting by his side, and the teachers were pushing their way through. Pansy stood staring at them sitting on the ground by his side. Left, right and centre, everyone was covered in spew, or smelt of it anyway. Tyler was finding it hard to talk, his throat so sore.  
"Thanks Mate. You saved my life!" Tyler whispered to Dean. Dean smiled.


End file.
